Back in your arms
by alwayswithhale
Summary: Nick left with Reagan for three months and Jess has to deal with her feeling towards him. (After season 5 finale)


**Hello!**

 **I thought it would be nice to write a multi-chapter fic about Nick and Jess and where they left of in season 5 finale!**

 **I really hope you enjoy it and if you do, please review!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **-I don't own these characters.**

 **-English is not my first lenguage but i'm really working on my spelling.**

'Babe, are you sure you are okay there by yourself? We can still not get on that plane. It's no trouble, we can go some other time'

Jess was trying so hard to make herself sound as believable as possible because she knew for a fact that Cece was serious. Jess was NOT a selfish person, she would never let two of her best friends miss their honeymoon.

'Yes, i'm sure' she sighed 'you guys go and have fun'

'Okay, but you can always call'

'I know, thank you. Let me know when you get there'

Then she was alone in a loft in which Winston should be but for some reason wasn't. Jess didn't mind though, because right now she just wanted to cry for a little while.

The worst part about all of that, was that Reagan was absolutely lovely and nice and pretty and honestly, why would Nick not want to go to New Orleans with someone like her?

Before they'd left to the train station, Reegan had looked right into her eyes and asked her if she was okay with all of this. She seemed genuinely concerned and -too selfless Jess- said that she was and that she was so happy for them.

She was actually quite proud of herself for doing that, it took all her strength left and all the love she had for Nick. But she let him go, so she felt responsible for part of her pain at the moment.

Jess got up from the couch and made herself a cup of hot tea, her mom always used to tell her that a cup of tea could fix a million broken hearts. Right now, it seemed like bullshit.

When she entered the room she saw two handwritten letters on her bed, one opened and the other one closed.

The one that was opened was from Winston. Jess was the most confused she had been in a while.

'Prank Sinatra attacks again! Next stop: Hawaii!

See you in a few day Jessica. Behave. Feed Winston. Give him his buttpill (srry bout that)

-Winnie'

'Okay... That was weird' She said to herself although she was glad. She really needed some alone time and being on a loft with only Winston sounded like something she wasn't ready for. She could live with the cat.

She slowly opened the other card expecting it to be from Cece.

It was from Nick.

'Hey Jess!

I really wanted to say goodbye to you before we left but you seemed to be ignoring me... I don't know why.

Anyways, i'm going to miss you the most. If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be happening for me.

So thank you. I hope I can ever return the favor.

Love, Nick'

By the time the letter was finished, tears were streaming down Jess' face.

'Goodbye Nick' she whispered ever though no one was there with her.

The weeks passed very quickly and Jess had actually been really productive. She'd baked a lot, crafted a lot and knitted scarfs for all of her roomettes (and Reagan had one too) even if it was still summer and no one ever really wore what she knitted.

Her heart was not healed, of course. She was still very much in love with her ex boyfriend. But she had at least find a way to forget about everything for a while.

Before she even could realize, Cece, Schmidt and Winston were coming back.

Winston had actually been back for a while but he decided to stay with his girlfriend, Aly, until the guys were back as well.

Jess heard the door closed and she suddenly felt a rush of exciment and went running to the living room.

'Jessica!' Schmidt opened his arms so Jess could hug him tight, then it was Cece's turn.

Her best friend's eyes pierced into her own. 'How've you been, Jess?'

Jess understood the deeper meaning, she just didn't want to deal with it at the moment. She was doing SO good to just go back to hell.

'Great. Really great actually. It was nice to have so time for me' she was talking so was that even the oblivious Schmidt sensed something was off 'But enough about me! How was the honeymoon? I want the deets!' She paused 'maybe not ALL of them'

After hours of them just catching up and telling stories, it was 10:00pm so it was bedtime for Jess.

'I had a lovely afternoon' she smiled. She felt a wave of love and appreciation towards her friends. She had miss them so much 'welcome back'

As she was walking towards her bedroom, Schmidt's phone started ringing.

'Oh hey Nick!' As she heard that, Jess walked faster until she got to her bedroom. She had honestly been avoiding Nick in every possible way. The only time she spoke to him was when he'd sent her a text message saying 'got here safe, xx' to which she responded a smiley face.

The rest of the time, she just ignored his phone calls or his texts and pretended that the turtle faced guy was not real.

She heard the door knocking 'come in!'

'Jess, I just spoke to Nick. He was really worried about you. Why have you been ignoring him?' She just went dead silent. 'Whatever. He just wanted to let us know he is coming back in two days. Don't ask, he didn't explain why' Cece was standing behind Schmidt and staring right into Jess' eyes (or soul?) Jess didn't dare to look back because she was afraid she would break the wall she had just spend a lot of time building.

She didn't want to get her hopes up.

Nick was coming back two months sooner than expected. So what? That didn't mean anything.


End file.
